


30 Days Corqi Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, A lot of things, Angst probably, Corqi, Fluff, I'll eventually add more tags, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 30 days challenge!! Prepare yourself for a rollercoaster of feelings with Corqi!!Different prompts and one-shots every day!!!!....hopefully.I'll definitely try to beat this challenge.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Loqi Tummelt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	30 Days Corqi Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, Alien here!!
> 
> I'm finally back after deleting my works (since I wasn't really happy with them, oops), but now I'm starting over with the 30 day challenge. I sincerely hope you like the little one-shots I'm preparing and I promise I'll try my best to complete this challenge.
> 
> Anywayy, feel free to yell at me on Tumblr (@dont-question-love) and well... Enjoy?

Nowadays it wasn’t unusual to watch the Immortal accompanied by that little temperamental Niff, especially on hunts. A lot of hunters and glaives had been hesitant to accept who once was a feared Brigadier General of the Imperial forces into their group, however, the Marshal has easily accepted him in, because of course he did, and ended up reminding the hunters that they’d need all the help they could get to fight the daemons.

No one dared to stand up against him or refuse the Niff’s presence considering the fact that he stood by Cor’s side most of the time - Not that anyone minded since they weren’t exactly fond of the blond’s permanent scowl.

In a short amount of time, the hunters slowly began to recognise that the kid was not half bad when it came to fighting off the daemons. He’d always come back bruised and exhausted next to the Marshal, who always held the same blank expression over the years that made many believe the man had no emotions whatsoever, and he’d hold his head up high, silently challenging anyone who dared to say anything against him.

Needless to say that the hunters and glaives eventually accepted him among them… Well, that wouldn’t exactly be the best term… They  _ tolerated _ his presence, but soon enough, they figured out it would be impossible to socialize with the little menace. He had a bad temper and would fight anyone who even dared to look at him funny, but that became Cor’s problem since Day One, and the Marshal would always end up dragging him away from trouble whenever he picked up a fight with someone.

Still, nobody could deny that the first time the hunters saw Cor’s face change from his usual emotionless expression was when the Niff yelled at him for being reckless and for putting himself in unnecessary danger right before whispering almost silently that he’d been worried about him. It had been muttered so quietly that, for instance, the hunters had not believed what they heard, however, no one could deny that the Niff’s face had light up like an emergency alarm as he scrambled to come up with an excuse about how he wouldn’t know the way back to the hunter’s headquarters and he’d probably end up dying and it was honestly a waste of fighters ‘so technically, Leonis should be more careful, otherwise they would lose everyone and the King of Light would return to a bunch of decomposing corpses’.

And yes, maybe it had been the bad lighting or the shadows playing tricks, but everyone had been present on that day could swear on their lives that they had seen the Marshal’s lips curve upwards into what looked like a  _ smile _ . 

  
  
  
  


The days went by and the darkness continued spreading ridiculously fast. The royal retainers often visited Lestallum and needless to say they were just as surprised as everyone else when they first landed their eyes on the Niff, however, like everyone else, they seemed to trust Cor’s judgement.

That is until one day… Well, the unbelievable happened.

Loqi and Cor had returned from a difficult mission and ended up collapsing next to each other by the campfire. To everyone’s surprise, the Marshal reached out for the blond’s hand and intertwined their fingers. No one dared to comment on it, but the look the two males shared said it all. Everyone remained in silent as if they were all too scared to make noise and end up in Cor’s bad side.

However…

Out of nowhere, a way-too-oblivious Prompto Argentum showed up and gave the Marshal the brightest smile they had ever seen. The kid had revealed himself fearless when it came to socialising with Cor, because of course he did. He had been one of the very few people who  _ hugged  _ the Marshal multiple times and lived to tell the story. There had been an old rumour going around a few years go when some people believed the kid saw The Immortal as a father figure, after all, most of the young kids looked up to the Marshal, but this one seemed to hold a spot in Cor’s heart. 

“So…” The younger began with a knowing smirk taking place on his lips. “Who was the one to finally confess their endless love for the other?” He teased, clearly unaware of the shocked looks he was getting from the hunters.

With an eye roll, Loqi shoved away the young gunner, shooting him a glare before returning the smirk. “It was me, obviously.” He chuckled, before raising a single eyebrow. “I made sure to have my confession short and sweet so he could understand it.”

“If calling me an asshole during a battle and yelling that you have feelings for me that ‘it is time for me to acknowledge them’ is your definition of short and sweet, then yes.  _ It was incredibly short and sweet of you. _ ” Cor deadpanned, before rolling his eyes as he heard Loqi answer with a quiet ‘It worked, though’.

  
  
  
  


Later that night, when returning to their shared bedroom that secretly had its twin-sized beds replaced by a king-sized bed a few months ago, Prompto had accompanied them to ask one last question now that the three of them were alone.

“You do realize that, for a whole year, some hunters had this secret bet going on about you two being together, right?” The blond asked, tilting his head to have a better look at the couple’s expressions.

“We were aware of it. But we figured out that it was good for them to have something to entertain themselves with during their shifts.” Cor answered casually with a shrug.

There were a few seconds of silence while Prompto eyed them suspiciously, before gasping and pointing at the pair in an accusing way. “You two totally rigged the bet so Monica would win, didn’t you?” The kid asked, shock written all over his features.

“Well, the woman does deserve a raise for putting up with everyone’s bullshit.” The Niff, who had been surprisingly silent answered before a tired yawn could leave his lips. “Now scram out of here and let us get some sleep.”

A small laugh left Prompto’s lips as he hurried back to the campfire, not before waving energetically at the couple. And if anyone asked, he’d definitely deny noticing the way Cor stared at Loqi or the fact that the older man hadn’t let go of the Niff’s had.

Oh, and he totally did not see the way the Marshal wrapped one arm around his lover’s waist and pulled him into a lazy kiss.

… Okay, maybe Prompto would totally tell Monica later so that she could tease Cor about it, but for now, he’d let the couple get the rest they deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it!! (and I swear it's still April 1st somewhere in the world).
> 
> Anyway, here's my gentle reminder that Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!! 
> 
> See you all soon~


End file.
